Tri-System Magazin
=AUSGABE 2= :Daten, Fakten, Hintergründe Verfasser: :* Pressestelle und Informationszentrum der CCN, Anhur :* CIS Außenstelle Anhur, mit freundlicher Unterstützung der Führungsebene Hades Vorwort: :Allen Widrigkeiten der letzten Wochen zum Trotz haben wir es doch noch geschafft und Sie können die 2. Ausgabe des Tri-Systems Magazins in Ihren Händen halten. :Diese Ausgabe erfüllt uns mit Stolz, unsere Reporter wagten sich direkt ins Geschehen auf einigen Planeten – mit überraschenden Folgen! So musste Ser Erun direkt nach seinem Besuch im Sinners Inn zum Arzt – Lebensmittelvergiftung! :Aber egal, wie dem auch sei, wir wünschen Ihnen viel Spaß beim Lesen und seien Sie vorsichtig! ::Ihre Redaktion Bier, Mönchskutte und die Sache mit dem Alkoholanteil im Glas... ::...eine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Reise zum Planeten des Starkbieres. :Es ist gerade mal 6 Uhr am Morgen, meine Fähre ist vor gut 5 Minuten auf Bex gelandet und bereits jetzt liegt ein Geruch in der Luft, der jenseits von gut und böse ist – es riecht nach Bier! Seltsam, die nächste Kneipe ist fast eine halbe Stunde entfernt… :Am Terminal wartet schon meine Begleitung auf mich, es ist ein junger Mann, der zu meiner Überraschung eine dunkle Mönchskutte trägt und mich mit den Worten „…Willkommen und gesegnet sei dein Durst…“ begrüßt. Okay, die Redaktionsleitung hatte mich gewarnt, aber hätte ich auch nur im Geringsten geahnt, WAS hier und heute noch auf mich zukommen sollte, ich hätte wohl lieber Urlaub auf Hades genommen. Ganz ehrlich! :Eigentlich ist Bex ein herrlicher Ort, mitten im Irrulan-Sektor gelegen, mit einer Einwohnerzahl von 942.647.717 Menschen. Der Großteil arbeitet in der Landwirtschaft, Bex ist der größte Lieferant für Naturprodukte wie Fleisch, Gemüse und Obst… Allerdings gibt es da noch die zweite Seite der Medaille und die heißt Alkohol. Und genau deshalb bin ich ja auch hier. :Mein Führer durch die Hauptbrauerei trägt den Namen Ser Gunsav, aber ich darf ihn tatsächlich einfach nur „Bruder“ nennen, das macht die Sache auch erheblich einfacher. Abgesehen davon, das er einen Atem hat, der einen denselben verschlägt, ist er recht lustig und auch locker drauf. Na ja, inzwischen ahne ich auch, warum dies so ist… :Die Hauptbrauerei liegt unter der Erde, wir benützen den Transitzug, um dorthin zu gelangen. Kein Normalsterblicher hat je diese Hallen und Katakomben zu Gesicht bekommen, ich suche vergeblich nach moderner Technik. Nein, hier wird tatsächlich noch alles von Hand erledigt und man nimmt sich Zeit. Letzteres stimmt tatsächlich, meine Begleitung spricht so gut wie kein Wort, jeden Satz muss ich den guten Mann aus der Nase ziehen. :Hier nun Auszüge aus dem Interview, das Sie in voller Länge demnächst über den Dokumentationskanal der CCN sehen können. :(Anmerkung: TSM = Tri-Systems Magazin, S.G. = Ser Gunsav) :TSM: Seit wann gibt es eigentlich diese Brauerei? :S.G.: Gute Frage… keine Ahnung. Nein, ernsthaft – wir sind vor über 300 Jahren erstmalig erwähnt worden und schon damals ging es hier rund. :TSM: Aha. Wie bitte passt das zusammen? Mönch und Bier? :S.G.: Wissen Sie, selbst gemachte Sünden sind etwas Feines. Und niemand ist vollkommen. :TSM: Ich… ich verstehe nicht ganz… :S.G.: Gut, ich will versuchen es zu erklären. In unserer heutigen, schnelllebigen Zeit gilt das Recht des Stärkeren. Auf Religion oder Glaube wird nicht mehr gehört, also suchten wir einen Weg, um doch den Willen eines übermächtigen Wesens unters Volk zu mischen. Und wir fanden… :TSM: …das Bier? :S.G.: Genau! Verstehen Sie? Wie soll ein Söldner noch töten können, wenn er erst einmal unserem Bier erlegen ist? :TSM: Verstehe ich das richtig? Vollrausch als Mittel gegen Gewalt? :S.G.: Aber ja. Und es ist lukrativ noch dazu! Wir kommen kaum mit der Produktion nach, allerdings hier wird nur das Bier für uns hergestellt, das Exportbier entsteht woanders. :TSM: Wo liegen denn da genau die Unterschiede? :S.G.: unser Gebräu hat etwa 60 % mehr Alkoholgehalt wie das Exportbier. :TSM: Nun ja… :S.G.: Und Sie sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen, mal zu probieren. :TSM: Vielen Dank, aber… :S.G.: Kein Aber! Wer uns besucht und Fragen stellt, der trinkt auch einen mit. Ich bestehe darauf. :Was jetzt folgte, war das erste Bier – das erste von vielen. :Wie ich in mein Hotelbett gekommen bin? Keine Ahnung. Wo meine ID-Card ist? Auch keine Ahnung. Aber wenn ich denjenigen finde, der mir die Hosen geklaut hat… ::Ser Ron Huster :Schlussbemerkung der Redaktion: wir erhielten diesen Bericht etwa 3 Tage nach dem Interview, unser Reporter würde nämlich erst nach besagten 3 Tagen wieder nüchtern… Begegnungen im kleinen Sünder ::von Ser Marc Erun :Wohl kaum eine andere Bar ist im Tri-System so berühmt-berüchtigt wie das Sinners Inn, Heimat der Heimatlosen, Sammelpunkt der Verlorenen und Umschlagplatz für die Unterwelt des Planeten Hermes. :Unsere Redaktion erhielt eine exklusive Einladung vom Besitzer und Betreiber des Sinners Inn: Ser Joseph Kane. Kein anderer Barbesitzer hat so viele Anzeigen wegen mangelnder Hygiene auf dem Buckel wie er und seine Gäste sind regelmäßig Patienten im Hospital. Eine Standardfrage unter den Ärzten auf Hermes lautet daher auch wie folgt: „und, wie viele vom kleinen Sünder waren heute bei dir?“… :Zwei Dinge waren für uns überraschend, erstens – das wir überhaupt einen Termin bei Ser Kane bekamen und zweitens das die Miliz uns in die Bar begleitete und auch wieder zurück zum Schiff eskortierte. :Immerhin sind wir auf diese Weise mit heiler Haut wieder auf Anhur zurückgekehrt. :Steht man vor dem Sinners Inn könnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, eine Mischung aus Bar, Bordell und Drogenmarkt vor der Nase zu haben. Zumindest riecht es genau so: Alkohol, (billiges) Parfüm und etwas, das grob an die ursprüngliche Substanz namens „Clear“ erinnert – es riecht nach salzigen, abgestandenen Wasser. Vor der Tür werden wir (also ich UND meine beiden Begleiter in Uniform) bereits angesprochen, gleich zwei junge Damen bieten ihre höchst fragwürdigen Dienste an. Wir lehnen dankend ab. :Im Inneren des Sünders erwarten uns eine Mischung aus lauter Musik, Glücksspiel und den üblichen Tresengeschichten, sprich völlig betrunkenen Menschen. Einige schlafen ihren Rausch wohl nicht erst seit einigen Minuten aus, rechts von uns liegt jemand offenbar mitten im eigenen Erbrochen… :Ser Kane wartet bereits auf uns, ein schiefes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Freundlich winkt er uns heran, ein lauwarmes Bier steht auch schon bereit. :Ser Kane ist der hiesigen Miliz ein Dorn im Auge, umso erstaunlicher ist es, dass er seine Feinde hier mit aller Höflichkeit empfang und sogar noch bewirtet. :„Willkommen im Sinners Inn. Nennen Sie mich Joe.“ Diese warmen Worte gehen auch an mir nicht spurlos vorüber, meine freundlich gemeinte offene Hand zur Begrüßung wird von Ser Kane jedoch ignoriert. Nun gut… :Bereits nach einem kräftigen Schluck bemerke ich, das etwas mit dem Bier nicht so ganz in Ordnung ist, aber ich behalte meine Meinung lieber für mich. Ein Interview ist mein erklärtes Ziel – und ich sollte dieses Interview bekommen! :„Wie war die Anreise?“ Will Ser Kane das wirklich wissen? Egal, ich gebe dem Mann Antwort. :„Die Fähre war in Ordnung, nur das Essen war, na ja, mies.“ :„Ja, das glaub ich gerne. Also, Sie sehen so aus, als würden Ihnen tausende Fragen unter den Nägeln brennen. Legen Sie los und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“ :„Ser Kane, Sie…“ Doch sofort werde ich unterbrochen. :„Joe. Ich sagte doch bereits, nennen Sie mich Joe.“ :„Gut, dann Joe – seitdem Sie das Sinners Inn übernommen haben, stieg die Kriminalitätsrate auf Hermes in astronomische Höhen.“ :„Mag sein, nur habe ich nichts davon. Ich verdiene meinen Unterhalt durch das Verkaufen von Drinks und Essen. Was also habe ich und meine Bar mit der Kriminalität zu tun?“ :„Laut der CIS verkehren hier einige zwielichtige Gestalten.“ Joe beginnt zu lachen. :„Ach ja? Zum Beispiel?“ :„Nun, Xavier Shondi wurde hier schon gesichtet, Lev Arris…“ Der Name Arris lässt Joe aufhorchen. :„Ja, der gute Arris. Er liebte meinen Eintopf. Ein echter Spitzenpilot, guter Privateer.“ :„Und derzeitiger Führer des Clans, oder irre ich hier?“ :„Woher soll ich das bitte wissen? Arris ist da draußen, ich bin hier drinnen und das war es. Sollte er durch meine Tür treten und seinen Hintern auf einen meiner Barhocker setzen, dann bekommt er ein Bier. Wie jeder andere Gast auch, der zahlungsfähig ist.“ :„Man sagt, das Sie Verbindungen zu vielen Leuten haben.“ :„Ja, ich kenne meine Klientel recht gut.“ Jetzt will ich es genauer wissen… :„Sagen wir einmal, ich müsste Fracht von A nach B bringen…“ Joe greift unter seine Tresen und zaubert ein Pad hervor, das er mir unter die Nase hält. :„Bitte sehr.“ :Joe ist ein Spaßvogel. Auf dem Pad sind die typischen Frachter verzeichnet, die man auch am schwarzen Brett oder in dem Kabinen der CCN bekommen kann… :„Sehr witzig, Joe.“ :„Ich lache nicht. Sehen Sie mich lachen? Sie wollten eine Transportmöglichkeit, oder?“ :„So habe ich das aber nicht gemeint.“ :Joe’s Blick geht zu den beiden Milizionären hinüber. :„Sicher nicht.“ :„Was ist mit den ständigen Anzeigen wegen der mangelnden Hygiene vor Ort?“ Joe zuckt nur mit den Schultern. :„Wissen Sie, es ist seltsam. Wenn diese Bar wirklich so schmutzig wäre, warum kommen meine Gäste dann immer wieder hierher zurück?“ :„Auch dafür gibt es eine Erklärung…“ Doch der Barkeeper winkt ab und stellt ein neues Glas Bier vor meinem Platz ab. :„Zum Wohl. Und auf die Unterwelt…“ ::Ser Marc Erun (im Hospital von Hermes) Hürden im Amt :Er gilt als einer der größten Hoffnungsträger im Senat – Ser Ferren. Als einer der jüngsten Politiker im Tri-System und wahrscheinlich auch einer der umstrittensten Würdenträger der letzten Jahre, gab uns Ser Ferren ein kurzes Statement zur Lage des Tri-Systems ab, das wir hier in leicht gekürzter Version abdrucken. ::Werte Einwohner von Irrulan, Issac und Hom! ::Unser System ist derzeit großen Veränderungen unterworfen, jeder kann das spüren, jeder kann das sehen und miterleben. Die großen Bedrohungen der letzten Jahre, wie etwa der Clan unter Kronos, sind fast schon in Vergessenheit geraten. ::Es werden vermehrt Rufe nach einer völligen Umstrukturierung des Militärs laut, Gelder werden nur noch zögernd freigegeben, neue Materialien werden nur noch schleppend bestellt. Doch die Gefahr ist nicht vorbei, egal was Ihnen der Senat auch immer weiß machen will! ::Der Vorstoß eines gewissen Senatoren (die Rede ist von Angus Santana, Anmerkung der Redaktion), das man mit Piraten auch friedlich auskommen kann, ist eine Farce, eine Frechheit ohne Gleichen, ein Schlag ins Gesicht jedes Mannes und jeder Frau in Uniform. Ja, ich bin nur ein kleiner Stellvertreter, ich habe im Senat auf Anhur nichts zu melden – noch nicht – aber ich bin nicht blind. ::Ich sage hier und jetzt: keinen Fußbreit den Mördern und Dieben des Tri-Systems! Gegen eine Generalamnestie für Piraten! Der große Pilotenführer :An dieser Stelle präsentieren wir Ihnen einige der absoluten Toppiloten des Tri-Systems, Frauen und Männer die jeden einzelnen Credit auch wert sind, den sie von Ihnen verlangen. Je Ausgabe werden wir zwei Piloten näher betrachten und wir lassen dabei auch die Miliz zu Wort kommen! Liston Sativa :Er ist gerade einmal 1,79 Meter groß und doch gilt er als einer der besten – Ser Sativa hat den Ruf, jedes einmal anvisierte Ziel auch zu treffen. Jeder Flug dieses Mannes endet mit zwei Schecks, einer kommt vom Auftraggeber und beläuft sich auf 495 Credits, der zweite kommt von der CIS und beinhaltet Kopfgelder für abgeschossene Piraten, meistens ist diese Summe deutlich höher als sein Honorar als Flügelmann. Dazu muss eines klar gesagt werden, Sativa fliegt nicht für jeden! Ein gewisses Talent verlangt der gute Mann tatsächlich auch von den Leuten, die ihn an ihrer Seite wissen wollen, eine ungewöhnliche Eigenschaft eines Piloten. :Sativa gilt als ruhig, er behält immer einen kühlen Kopf und verfolgt verbissen seine Ziele. Auf die Frage hin, warum er seine Talente nicht der CIS zur Verfügung stellen würde, antworte Sativa: „Warum sollte ich das Kopfgeld, das derzeit von den Piratenclans auf mich ausgesetzt ist, künstlich in die Höhe schrauben?“ :…Recht hat er, der gute Mann. :Seine Drakkar ist ein reines Serienschiff, von teuren Extras hält Sativa nichts. „Reine Geldverschwendung, es reicht einfach auch nur Talent hinterm Stick aus. Oder?“ so einer seiner berühmten Sätze. :Sativa trifft man entweder im All (suchen Sie einfach nach Wrackteilen von Piratenjägern, er kann meist nicht weit weg sein) oder aber auf Anhur. Gerüchten zufolge lebt er dort seit Jahren schon in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Hangar. Wendy Wellington :Diese Frau ist ein reines Energiebündel – und ein wahres Genie wenn es um Schiffupgrades geht. Ihre kleine Duress sieht von innen so aus wie ein riesiges Flickwerk, etliche Mechaniker trauen sich an die Elektronik nur noch im Beisein der Pilotin selbst an eventuelle Reparaturen heran. Aber ist sie auch gut im All? :Vom Preis her (immerhin: 425 Credits sind nicht gerade wenig, Sera Wellington gehört damit zu den teuersten Piloten innerhalb der Branche) sollte es schon so sein und sämtliche Auftraggeber reden eigentlich nur gut über die zierliche Frau mit den lockigen Haaren. Unter den Flügeln ihrer Maschinen warten zwei Masse-Ionen-Kanonen auf ihre Opfer, Python-Raketen schlummern in den Raketenschächten und neben einem Blindfire und einem RTS (Return-to-Sender, Raketenabwehrsystem der CIS) verfügt sie noch über einen Warp Schild und sogar einem BSE-Virus-Strahler. :Wendy Wellington setzt auf Technik und sie scheint damit richtig zu liegen – man findet sie am schwarzen Brett oder aber auf Janus IV. Nein, nicht am Strand, sondern beim Schiffsausstatter!